Panem's Favourite Son- 67th Hunger Games
by SexyBonBon
Summary: Not much is known about Panem's Favourite Son, Augustus Braun. A Victor from District One who won the 67th Hunger Games. This is his story, through his Games and beyond. Mentored my Gloss and Cashmere and part of a fractured Alliance, this is how he became the forgotten son.


**When I first created this account in December 2016, I published a story about a canon Victor named Augustus Braun from District One. It wasn't very good and I deleted it.** **However, I always wanted to write about the character that is my profile photo. So I am going for it again.** **This story takes place during 67th Hunger Games and follows the victory of Mr. Braun.** **For those of you who don't know, he was never in the books or film. It was a character created for marketing. Portraits of Braun's victory tour published for marketing purposes. Nothing is known other than he won the 67th Hunger Games and he was from District One.** **I hope you enjoy his story, I'm excited to get it all published. Enjoy.**

 **1 Week Before The 67th Hunger Games...**

The frosty air tore through District One, nipping at the skin of any poor soul who may have failed to cover up. It was out of character for an early spring day here in One, the usual sun hidden behind a mass of grey clouds. The hustle and bustle that took hold of the citizens upon reaping day was now replaced with grunts and shivers.

People raced by me, their coats and scarves covering most of their face, their frantic eyes just visible as they rushed to find a place in the warm huddle. I watched them with an odd sense of amusement as I pulled my bleeding finger from between my tender pink lips and stuffed it back into my black woolen gloves.

My crystal blue eyes darted around the square as I searched for my age group through the wind that screamed past me. Once I had found them, I gave a small grunt, again pulling my fur scarf over my nose and rushed towards the other seventeen-year-old boys.

I felt them all scowl at me as they made room for me at the end of the line. The guilt, dishonour and anger that the Tribute spot went to me over them bubbling inside. I couldn't blame them, I to would have hated the chosen volunteer if it was not myself.

We train as children to serve our District in the Games. Once that opportunity was gone, you never really had anything left. Most failed Careers ended up on the streets, sobbing about their pitiful lives into an empty whiskey bottle. For a District that spent all of its profits training more victors, they had little to help the few that fought to the end but missed out on the top spot due to a few points. At least the boys that wanted to tear me apart had a second chance next year to volunteer. All I had was this year. If I failed in that Arena, there was no second chances.

I turned my attention from the boys around me and towards the stage where past victors and our mayor filtered onto the stage. The boys that shared my height obstructed most of my view but I could make out the Osmium siblings, Cashmere and Gloss.

The pair talked among themselves, paying no attention to the other guests on the stage. At one point, Cashmere pointed out into the sea of girls, her other fingers mindlessly running through her blonde hair. Her brother, Gloss, gave a impressed nod before turning his finger towards the boys. Mainly me.

Neither showed any emotion as they turned away, talking enthusiastically about something. They looked like they were making bets on a chicken down by the old diamond shack. Picking apart each contender to find the best one. Gloss glanced over to me once more, his gaze followed by his sister. I guess I wasn't much to look at, huddled in my padded, woolen coat, my hands stuffed deep inside of my pocket.

Thankfully, before they could pick me apart anymore, our escort, Cutor, a short, scrappy woman with oversized golden eyes and wig pranced onto the stage. She stopped in front of the microphone, her yellowed eyes scanning the audience with disgust before she spoke.

"Welcome, to the reaping of this years District One Tributes," she grumbled, audible enough but far too bored with what should have been a pleasant experience for her. Yet after seeing the same woman sigh her way through the event every year of my reaping life, not only had I become used to it but I realised it must have been the norm for Escorts. Why else would she stay in a job.

After her welcome speech, once again, like every year, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes while the information video from The Capitol played. Over the years as I came closer to the stage, I noticed more about her. How she chewed her lips from frustration, her long nails drumming against that years dress. This year, I noticed her wrinkles and the terrifying second when her eyes flickered open at the exact moment the video ending.

"Wasn't that wonderful," she grumbled, her lips twisting as she held back a yawn. With a shake of her head, she clapped her hands together and stomped her heal on the wooden stage. "Anyway, now onto the bit everyone loves, the drawing of the names." Despite the chilly morning, a small cheer broke free from a few citizens that were not too frost bitten. Cutor did not seem to care as she strutted over to the female bowl and without drawing the selection out, simply chose the first name she felt. The crowd fell silent, the chosen female volunteer, Velvet, already getting ready to shout the common words thrown about in my District.

"Diam-"

"I volunteer as Tribute!" Velvet cheered, stepping out from her row and smirking at the loud applause that followed her. She was a pretty girl with striking ginger hair that sat on her shoulders. Her clothes were the finest the District could offer and as she mounted the stage, she made sure to sway her hips with each step. I had known her since she was snooty child, not much had changed from our brief encounters but her attitude was understandable, being the Mayor's daughter.

As she walked past him, she blew her father a small kiss before walking to Cutor's side, like she had been instructed to do since she had been chosen as the volunteer. Unlike our cheering District, our Escort did not look pleased by Velvet's sacrifice and almost threw the silver microphone at her.

"What is your name and why did you volunteer?" she grumbled, her eyes flickering over the boys names.

Velvet smiled as she cleared her throat, moving the microphone into position. "I am Velvet Agate, daughter of our wonderful Mayor," she said with a soft, innocent voice although the vibe she projected with her revealing silk dress said otherwise. "Like my father, I wish to help my people my by bringing back a victory," at the end of her speech, the crowd went wild, chanting her name, a smirk forming on Cashmere's face as she joined in with the celebrations. Gloss on the other hand just leaned back in his chair, taking another swig of his wine.

"Let's move onto the boys," Cutor sighed, already moving towards the glass bowl as she spoke these words. As she placed her hand into the sea of names and picked a slip out, I felt a thousand eyes turn to me, itching to see if I would chicken out or take my rightful place upon that stage. I had to, even if the Capitol promised death for every Tribute, I would have to. Not only for honour but the guilt that I had wasted my mothers money. After my father's death, every penny that was not for food and housing, went on keeping his business alive or me. My older brother, by three years, had failed to achieve the volunteer spot so he became the head of the company, earning his own money. I knew that if I allowed someone else to take my spot, my mother would never forgive me. She never really forgave my brother and he had never come as close as me.

So when Cutor spoke, I spoke the words I had rehearsed for years in front of my bedroom mirror. Although they felt alien rolling off my tongue this time. "I volunteer as Tribute!"

As I stepped out into the walkway, the District started to cheer like they had done for Velvet although, it was the girls chanting my name this time as opposed to the boys. I followed my District partner's routine of standing beside Cutor and getting the microphone thrust into my hands.

"Your name and reason for volunteering," Cutor growled, clearly upset, for some reason, that I had volunteered.

"Erm," I stuttered as I winced from the interference the microphone made. "Well, I'm Augustus Braun and I guess my reason for volunteer is you, at home," I said, pointing to the camera's that focused on me. "Not only is the Games a sign of immense mercy from The Capitol, it is also something that brings us together, as one Panem. I can not think of a better way to spend my life than showing the love and mercy the Capitol has for us," I ended with a smile and passed it back to a scowling Cutor.

"How sweet," she said venomously. "Well, there you have it, your Tributes from District One, Velvet Agate and Augustus Braun!" While I raised my right hand to wave, Velvet blew kisses to the crowd, arching her back so her already large breasts seemed bigger. Not long after our announcement, four Peacekeepers tapped me and Velvet on the shoulders before leading us back into the Justice Building. Before we entered, Velvet turned back around to the crowd, her sparkling white smile on display. "I will see you all soon!" she said with a cheeky wink.

Why didn't I do that? I thought as I was lead into the first room on the right.

It was a fairly barren room, nothing but a small, velvet bench and portraits of District One's male victors. From a quick glance of the three, golden framed paintings, I could tell my District had more females than males in that department. The last of the boys to win was Gloss Osmium but that two years ago, so it wasn't all that bad.

I had only been sat in the room for ten, silent minutes when the large oak doors creaked open, allowing the loud chatter from outside to fill the room. I could hear my mothers angered voice and when I looked up, I could see why.

Standing in front of my with a two Peacekeepers stood to attention behind her was a young girl, no older than myself, her child-like face allowing her to seem younger than her years. I could tell she was poor, most likely from the Diamond County. Her clothing was a dirty, dark green dress, the white, long sleeves grey and stained. Her pale face was without makeup, her skin blemished, her blue eyes looking bright despite the dark circles underneath them. Her hair was a light blonde yet a long time of not washing it had rendered it dark and wet looking. Her attempt to place it into a high ponytail to hide this fact was clearly not working.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing up to face her, even inside my breath freezed in the cold air.

She let out a weak smile as she bowed before me. "I work for your family, I am your maid." I gave an understanding nod at her words.

"I appreciate you coming to wish my luck but please may you leave, you are taking away from people that matter to me," as I spoke these words, pain shot through her eyes as her body stiffened.

"I-I understand sir, I just wanted to give you a good luck token," she said at immense speed, shuffling to my side and pulling my hand towards her. I allowed her to do so but with suspicion as she placed something into my palm and closed my fist once more.

I kept my eyes on her as I pulled the object towards me and opened up my palm. It was a battered old, gold ring that held a shimmering blue stone at the very top. Clearly something from before the Dark Days as the girl did not seem like she could afford it now.

"It has been a wedding ring, passed down in my family for generations, I was destined to wear it during my marriage but I don't see myself marrying anyone."

I looked back up at her, before holding the ring back out. "I can't take this from you-"

"I really don't have a need for it-"

"Then sell it, buy yourself a nice house and husband… I don't need the money-"

"I shall sell it if you die in that Arena, then it is no used to me, not even as a charm." I couldn't argue with her any more. The stern voice she used would have got her fired if used with my mother but maybe I was softer or just appreciative of her motives.

"Time," one of the Peacekeepers said, walking over to the door and opening it for the girl. She gave me a small bow and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted after her, still holding the ring. "What is your name so I can assure I get back to you?"

The girl turned and smiled softly. "Valor Winston, sir," and with that, vanished as door swung closed behind her. With the room falling back into silence, I gave a sigh, taking the small ring and placing it in the pocket of my coat.

Just as I pulled my hand from the deep pocket, the door swung open again, this time my mother storming in, dragging my elder brother, Silken, his his wrist. She stopped when she saw me, trying to form a smile across her flustered face but her happiness was short lived. As always.

"I ought to have that girl fired, taking time away from me seeing my own son," she spat while Silken straightened out his black suit. His wide, muscular frame bulging against the fabric.

"Oh no, don't do that, she just came to wish me good-luck," I said, laughing nervously as I held my hands up in surrender.

She hummed in response, her sharp, long nail brushing against her cheeks. "More like overstepping her boundaries if you ask me-"

"I am sure a stern talking to will do fine, mother," Silken said, offering me a small wink. "Let's spend this time with Augustus, that's why we are here."

"Ah yes," my mother said, the smile spreading across her face one more. "I am very proud of you, son, your father would be very proud too… Unlike with Silken-"

"Mom!" I snapped is disbelief, she jumped slightly before glancing back over to me.

"Sorry, just promise me you will come back?" She said, her voice a lot more sincere than before. "I can't lose another Braun."

Once my mother and Silken had left, they kept me in the room for a further twenty-minutes before my transport was ready. Six Peacekeepers walked close to me, their guns at the ready unless I tried at any point to escape. Part of my wondered what would have happened if they were forced to shoot me. Would they shoot my leg and put me in The Arena like that or just shoot me dead and draw another name?

I often pondered things like that often like what if the reaped Tribute in outer Districts died that morning, would they just draw another name? I'm sure they would, they would have too many riots if they halved the chances of a District like that. Surly that made it easy for people to get out of the Reaping if they faked their death? Then again, I was not sure it was worth tiptoeing through life. I'd rather go down in the Games.

Velvet had been silent since we left the Justice building, small tears spilled from her eyes only to be quickly wiped up. I understood how she felt. Even as Careers, training all our life for this moment, it did not make leaving home any easier. There was a high chance even a Career would not see their family again. I mean, for one of us, this would be the last time we saw our District or family. It would be the job of the other to attend our funeral and comfort our loved ones.

I didn't want to die nor did I want the job of shaking the Mayor's hand when I knew all he was thinking was the events that meant his daughter was not in my place. At least if Velvet won and me and her proved to be good allies, there was the chance the Mayor would show pitty on my family and help my mother. I could not offer such thanks to her father.

Part of me wanted to talk about it with Velvet, just someone who understood the emotions that raced through my brain. But the moment we got on the train and Cutor told us where our rooms where, the green-eyed girl vanished out of her cart and towards her room.

Once we were alone, and the train had started to move, I turned to Cutor with a serious expression. "How come you don't like One?" I demanded to the women who pick at the desert table.

The middle aged women did not even look up as she cut free a large slice of chocolate cake. A rarity, even for a well off family like mine. "Because One is boring, dear."

The scowl on my face grew. "We ain't, we have the most victors and always put on a show-"

"That is why you are boring, all your volunteers and victors," she turned around to me, placing her plate on the table and crossing her arms over her chest. "Every year it is the same, two volunteers before I can speak the name on the slip. Two volunteers trained to kill and get a crowd on their side. The outer Districts are far better, you never know the type of Tribute you are going to get."

I moved over to the chair by the window, the world whizzing by. I watched it mindlessly, the fear that the act of Capitol supporter I had decided to adopt no longer worked in The Capitol, that they would see right through it.

"Then again," Cutor continued. "What do I know? A silly old thing like me… I just don't think there is any fun in a reality show that is predictable." and with that, the short women exited the lounge cart and headed for the dining section.

The doors closed with a woosh, yet I continued to gaze out of the window, the last of District One passing me by. It was nothing but a blur of electric fences and Peacekeepers from the tracks but it was still home. I just hoped I got to see it again.

Later that night, after a dinner that consisted off a rabbit pie and mashed potato, I moved to the back of the train. A large window allowed me to watch the dark world vanish off into the distance, only the safety lights of the train lighting up the track behind me. At one point, a bold fox darted across the track just after the train, stopping to look at the lights. However, like everything else, he melted into the darkness after a few seconds.

With a sigh, I turned around to face the door of the room, a glass of whiskey untouched in my hand. I felt like I should have been doing something to further my chances yet everyone told me to relax. The journey from District One to The Capitol was only a few hours at this speed, they said we would be in The Capitol by midday the next day. I should have been enjoying the free time I had but I was finding the less I had to do the more my anxiety over the Games grew.

With an agitated groan, I unbutton the first three buttons of the tight, red shirt I wore and pulled the tie off, throwing the black fabric across the room. I took one more look at the whiskey before putting it on the table next to me.

As I brushed my hands through my overgrown blonde hair, the door to the room wooshed open, Velvet looking down at my sloppy, slouched appearance with a smirk. I raised my eyebrow as she allowed the door to close behind her. She was in the silk dress from earlier but this time, I could tell she had nothing underneath it.

"Can I help you?" I asked the girl.

"That was a really sly thing you did on stage, sucking up to The Capitol," she said in a soft voice.

I gave a shrug. "You have your angle," I said gesturing to her clothing. "I have mine, the golden boy,"

Velvet hummed in response, biting her bottom lip. "Are you ever a bad boy?"

"Not in front of the cameras," I laughed, beckoning Velvet to come closer to me. As she moved, she allowed the dress to slip down to her ankles before kicking it away from her. I was right, she didn't have anything underneath.

I sat up straight as she mounted me, tracing her fingers across my biceps and to my exposed chest. "I never realised how muscular you were," she whispered. She was right, I was built like an ox, my biceps had biceps as Silken always put it. Not to mention my good looks. It wasn't everyone's taste but most of my haters had girlfriends who swooned over me.

"Ah, not as good as-"

She jerked her body, making my hairs stand on end as she leaned forward to whisper in my air. "Shut up," she hissed. "There are no cameras here, show me what a bad boy you can be."

Well, Cutor did tell me to relax.


End file.
